


My Happiest Days Are With You

by LadycashUT



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadycashUT/pseuds/LadycashUT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of cute one shots of Mary Lou and Nora. Why? Because they deserved better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Poem

"Why the sad face Nora?" Mary Louise asked, noticing that Nora was looking down as she read from her poetry book.

"It's nothing really," Nora replied closing her book and pouting.

"Well I'm sure it's not nothing," Mary Louise said grabbing Noras hand and pulling her to her feet.

"It's just that we always outlive all the great poets," Nora said resting her head on Mary Louise' his shoulder. "We outlived Edgar Allan Poe, Langston Hughes, and Emily Dickinson. Now I finally found a new poet that I love, and it turns out he's 95 years old and I'm sure he'll be dead soon."

"Don't worry Nora. If it's poetry you what, it's poetry you'll get." Mary Louise exclaimed.

Mary Louise placed a kiss on Noras forehead and headed out to the public library. She knew that reading poetry was one of Nora's favorite things to do. Often times, Nora would read to Mary Louise her favorite poetry. Nora especially loved poetry that was about love. Therefore Mary Louise decided that she was going to become Nora's personal poet.

When she got to the library she bought a notebook from the bookstore and began to write poetry about their love. Mary Louise wasn't particularly great at writing, but she hated to see Nora sad and wanted to do something to cheer her up.

She stayed in the library for about four hours, pondering on how to make her thoughts come out on paper in a beautiful way. After hours of the erasing, tossing paper in the trash, and a number of librarians telling her to be quiet due to her pondering out loud, she finally came up with the perfect poem.

Mary Louise ran back home as fast as she could and saw Nora standing by the fireplace looking worried.

"Mare, I have been trying to call your cell phone all day." Nora said looking frustrated. "Where have you been?"

"Nora, there's no need to be sad about us always outliving all the great poets." Mary Louise announced.

"And why is that?" Nora asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because you're looking at the next great poet, standing right in front of you," Mary Louis said. "And you'll never outlive me, because we'll be together forever."

Nora smiled at Mary Louise' announcement.

"Here is the first poem, of the many poems that you will receive everyday for the rest of your life."

Nora grabbed the notebook that Mary Louise handed her and read the poem that she wrote out loud.

_When I look at your face you make me smile_

_I used to know a boy named Kyle_

_He was very tall and had many muscles_

_When he was in town he was always in the hustle_

_When he left town I really didn't care_

_Because that was the day you started calling me Mare_

_When we first met your heart was mine_

_You made me want to spend all my dimes_

_For you I would spend all my money_

_Just as long as I get to call you my honey_

Nora burst into laughter after reading the poem.

"So do you like it or do you love it?" Mary Louise asked.

"I hate it," Nora said wrapping her arms around Mary Louise' waist. "But I love you."

Nora leaned forward and kissed Mary Louise passionately on the lips.

"Wait," Mary Louise said breaking the kiss. "So you're telling me that you didn't like the poem?"

"Let's just say that I love you a lot more than I love that poem," Nora said smiling, resting her head on Mary Louise' forehead.

"Hmmmm, I think I actually left something at the library." Mary Louise said. "I will be back in less than an hour."

Mary Louise ran out of the house. While she was gone, Nora decided to take the poem that Mary Lou wrote out of the notebook and put it in a frame so that she could keep it forever.

When Mary Louise finally came back, she had a huge smile on her face.

"What did you leave at the library Mare?" Nora asked.

"Nothing. I actually went to go do something else," Mary Louise confessed.

"Well, what did you do?" Nora asked squinting her eyes at Mary Louise.

"I just turn your current favorite poet into a vampire," Mary Lou we said smiling. "Now you never have to worry about outliving one of your favorite poets."

"How romantic of you," Nora smiled placing her hands on Mary Louise cheeks. "You are absolutely the best girlfriend in the world."


	2. Stairway to Love

Nora had the whole house to herself on a Saturday morning. Bonnie needed Mary Louise's help locating a lost witch who was on the run from a werewolf.

Since Mary Louise would be gone for most of the morning, Nora decided that this would be to perfect time to surprise her.

Mary Louise mentioned in the past that she wanted to re-paint the stairs on the porch leading to their house. Nora headed out to Home Depot to by the perfect color for the stairs.

She walked down the paint aisle looking at all the potential colors that would match the house. Pink was one of her favorite colors but she was sure that Mary Louise wouldn't be happy about living in a home that reminded her of a Barbie dollhouse. Then, she thought about getting red but change her mind because she figured that her girlfriend would be tired of seeing the color red from all the blood they drank. Next, she stumbled across a tan color that would like great on the stairs but it seemed a bit too plain and boring. Finally, her eyes lit up when she found a beautiful dark blue that would match the house perfectly. It was bold and eye-catching yet subtle and calming.

Nora grabbed a couple of cans of the blue paint along with white paint for the railings and multiple paint brushes. She checked out at the cash register and hurried home.

When she arrived home, she researched how to properly paint a staircase. She learned that she needed to scrub all the original paint off the wood first. She put on her overalls, put her hair in a bun and proceeded to remove all the old paint off the stairs.

Removing the paint was more work than she realized. She was starting to sweat because of the sun, her hands started to cramp, and she kept cutting her hands from the jagged rough edges of the stairs. It took her over 2 hrs to remove all the paint.

Next, she grabbed some sandpaper in order to smooth out the rough edges on the stairs. She wanted the stairs to look as new and clean as possible for her girlfriend.

Finally, it was time to add the paint. Nora opened up the cans of paint and started at the top step and worked her way down. She moved as fast as she could without spilling the paint everywhere and ensured that the paint reached every nook and cranny of the stairs. Making sure that the paint was perfect was tougher than she thought, even though there were only nine stairs.

Once she was done with the first coat of paint, she started working on the second coat. She worked her way down the stairs again and by the time she was done, she was totally exhausted. When she finished the last final touches of the stairs, she stepped back to look at her work. 'I really hope she likes it' Nora thought to herself.

Wanting to keep the stairs a surprise, Nora ran into the house from the back door and grab a rug to cover the stairs. She used the rug to cover the stairs for Mary Louise's surprise and decided to take a quick nap on top of the rug since she was so drained and tired.

Soon, Mary Louise came home and got out of her car. When she stepped out the car, she noticed Nora laying on the stairs with her hands, arms, face, and clothes covered in splashes of blue and white paint. Mary Louise couldn't help but to think how beautiful her girlfriend was laying there covered in paint.

Mary Louise sat on the stairs next to Nora and softly brushed her hand on her cheek waking her up.

Nora fluttered her eyes open.

"Mare! You're finally back!" Nora said excitedly. She grabbed Mary Louise's hand and pulled her to the bottom of the stairs. "I have a surprise for you my love."

Nora grabbed the bottom of the rug and pulled it off the newly painted stairs.

However, to Nora's horror, the paint came off and completely soaked the bottom of the rug. There were blue and white blotches everywhere and it looked as if a 2-year-old painted the staircase.

"Oh no! Mare! I ruined the staircase." Nora said sadly looking at Mary Louise. "I'm so sorry."

Mary Louise smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"I think you were supposed to let the paint dry first my darling," Mary Louise laughed.

"Are you upset that I made the staircase look worse that it did before?" Nora asked looking into Mary Lou's beautiful green eyes. "I promise I'll fix it tomorrow."

"No Nora. I think it's beautiful," she said before leaning in to kiss Nora. "Now come. Let's go take a shower and get you cleaned up."


	3. The Dress

Nora searched her closet hoping to find her black heels to match her dress.

"Mary Lou! Have you seen my heels?! The black ones I bought last month!" Nora yelled with her head stuffed in the closet.

"No, my love! Have you checked the back of the closet?!" "Mary Louise asked while putting on makeup in the bathroom.

"I'm looking there now!" Nora responded.

It was date night and the girls were going to a new restaurant called Bella's.

"Oh my God! Ahhhh!" Nora shrieked from the closet.

Mary Louise ran from the bathroom to help Nora.

"My darling! Are you ok?" Mary Louise asked pulling Nora out of the closet.

"Look Mare! Do you remember this dress?" Nora asked excitedly with her eyes wide.

Mary Louise grabbed the fluffy gold and pink dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"Of course, I remember it. This is the dress I wore when I met you at the state fair. Our relationship wasn't even a year old then," Mary Louise reminisced.

Flashback: 1881 – State Fair

Mary Louise was very excited to see Nora but she was also very nervous. They had a secret relationship for about 6 months but they could only see each other about twice month in order to keep it a secret. If anyone found out, they could be cast out of town and hanged.

Mary Louise had been shopping around town for 2 weeks in order to find the perfect dress. When she finally found it, she ironed it carefully and added a few extra flowers to make it prettier.

At the state fair, Nora spotted Mary Louise from a mile away.

"Hi Mary Louise," Nora smiled.

"Hi Nora," Mary said with butterflies in her stomach.

Nora wanted so badly to hug and kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, but doing so would bring unwanted attention.

"You look beautiful today," Nora said in a low whisper. She didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation.

"Thank you," Mary blushed. "And you look stunning."

"Shall we go for a walk, my Lady?" Nora asked putting her hands behind her back.

"Of course," Mary Louise gladly replied.

They walked side by side, making sure to leave a bit of space between them.

"I've missed you so much, Mare," Nora confessed. "I think about you everyday. Your smile, your eyes, your gorgeous hair….I can't stand to be away from you for such a long period of time. Two weeks without seeing you is pure agony."

"It's painful for me as well my love," Mary Louise agreed starring into Nora's beautiful green eyes. "Sometimes I make myself sick just thinking about you. When I don't see you, I worry if you're ok. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

Nora stopped and stood in front of Mary Louise.

"I don't want you to worry Mare," Nora said with her eyes glistening. "Every morning before I go and fetch water from the well, I will pass by your house so that you can see me out your window. I'll be there every morning at 7am. That way, you'll see me everyday and you will no longer have to worry."

"But Nora, if you pass by my house while walking to the well, you'd be taking the long way. It would take you at least an hour each morning to walk to the well." Mary Louise explained.

"I don't care Mare. I want to at least see you once a day. Even if I can only see you through a window, and even if I can't talk to you. I have to at least see you."

Mary Louise nodded her head and gave Nora a small smile. Every inch in her body wanted to hold Nora's hand but she knew it was too risky.

The girls continued walking side by side around the state fair. As they were talking, Nora inched closer and brushed her shoulder against Mary Louise's shoulder. As their skin touched, chills rushed down each of their bodies. Mary Louise could see goosebumps on Nora's skin.

"It's almost time for me to head back home," Mary Louise reluctantly announced.

"Just 5 more minutes, please," Nora pleaded crossing her fingers.

"Ok, 5 more minutes." Mary Louise agreed. "Come, let's sit on the bench."

They both sat on the bench with a bit of space between them. Mary Louise's dress was so fluffy that it covered most of the bench and covered the space that was between them. Nora took this opportunity to slide her hand between the bench and Mary Louise's dress to hold her hand.

They intertwined their fingers and Nora moved her thumb in circular movements. It was truly magical.

When the street lamps came on, it was time for them to part ways. Mary Louise looked down at her feet sadly.

"I will see you tomorrow Mare," Nora promised. "Look out of your window at 7am sharp.

…

The next morning, Mary Louise jumped out of bed and looked out of her second story bedroom window. As she promised, Nora was walking on the dirt road across from her house with two water buckets in her hands. She glanced up, smiled at Mary Louise, and continued walking to fetch the water.


End file.
